Threads of Fate
by Luna of Burg
Summary: I'll kick up the rating if I need to ^_~. What would happen if Rue was the Prince of East Heaven, and Mint was a Doll of Valen? Lifes and personalities switched in this ficcie! Please r/r!


Threads of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Okay, this fanfic will be a challenge. As I was writing some of my other one, this idea struck me hard. So, here is the first chapter. What is Rue was the Prince of East Heaven Kingdom? What if Mint was a Doll of Valen? Oh my god, I'm screwed up in the head, aren't I .? Well, please read and review! Don't worry, I'll try to keep this one and my other one, Love Born from Hate, going at the same time ^_^.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beginning  
  
Prince Rue was an arrogant, selfish, bossy, noisy, and nosey young 13 year old. He hated being bossed around and he hated taking orders.  
  
"I'm going to be the next King, I can do what I want!" he declared as he walked into the Dining Room of the palace. His grandpa, Gramps as he was more formally called, turned to the starving you prince.  
  
"Prince Rue, dinner isn't for another 15 minutes!"  
  
"Shut up Gramps! I'm hungry and I'm going to EAT!" Rue yelled as he began trying various dishes. Gramps panicked.  
  
"Prince, what are you going sitting in His Majesty's seat?" Rue grinned and laughed.  
  
"This will be MY seat in a few more days!"  
  
"Not anymore." Gramps and Rue turned to the speaker, Princess Maya. Rue laughed.  
  
"Hello sis! What's up?"  
  
"My goodness! Rue, what are you doing in father's seat?!" she gasped, the Doll Master behind him. Rue laughed.  
  
"Like I told Gramps, this will be my seat in a few days!" Rue declared proudly. Maya glanced around.  
  
"And like I said, not anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" he glared.  
  
"What do you thinks it means? You misuse your responsibilities!" Maya nearly fell down she was so mad. The strawberry haired girl clenched her fist tightly and shook one.  
  
"You know what I think? My role is a 100 times greater then your. I'm handsome, talented, AND I have a great sense of judgment. When the time comes, I'll shape up and be the best King of East Heaven ever!" Rue practically yelled in her face. Maya felt like sweat dropping.  
  
"Rue, don't you get it yet? You have lost your right to the Throne." The Doll master finally spoke up. Rue looked shocked.  
  
"W-What do you mean?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said. The High council decided this morning. You are not fit to be the King of East Heaven. Instead, Princess Maya will be the Queen." Maya smiled.  
  
"So you see, my dear brother, you are no longer the Crown Prince." She smiled evilly. Rue started powering up some magic in his Dual Halos.  
  
"Maya! You are so dead!" Rue screamed. Maya smirked and took out the Book of Cosmos. Rue gasped and let his magic drop.  
  
"As you see, dear brother, your puny self taught magic is nothing compared to my book! Here, I'll give you a taste of its power! Plus, you look a little hungry."  
  
"No, I'm not hungry at a-!" he stopped as a pumpkin flew at him.  
  
"P-P-Pumpkin?!" he ran off as it chased him.  
  
"Maya! I'll get you for this!!!"  
  
  
  
'Why…? It isn't fair! I should be the next King, not some homeless person.'  
  
'That's it. I'm going to get a [relic] and steamroll Maya's puny Book of Cosmos!'  
  
"And after that…'  
  
'IT'S WORLD DOMINATION TIME!'  
  
Mint stared out the window, a calm look on her face. Claire was busy cooking as the young girl became lost in her thoughts.  
  
"It was snowing then too…" Claire spoke up, shaking Mint from her thoughts.  
  
"Claire?" Mint asked quietly. Claire smiled in a sisterly manner.  
  
"The day I found you, it was also snowing." The brunette told the strawberry haired girl. Mint nodded quietly. She was the type of person that was calm, quiet, reserved, and composed. She rarely ever got mad or upset, and when she did, she had a very good reason.  
  
"Supper is almost done." Claire told Mint. Mint stood up and walked over by her Arc Edge, a smile playing on her full lips. The 11-year-old girl looked at the 14-year-old girl that was cooking dinner.  
  
"Claire… thank you." She whispered. Claire had found Mint in the snow one day after Mint had been wandering around aimlessly without a past, and without a future. What was weird about her is that she had a shinning blue crystal on her for head. Mint always for a small blue hat with white 'wings' to cover it though, and her strawberry her helped too. After a few minutes, both girls sat down and began to quietly eat there dinner of stew and bread. Claire seemed very silent.  
  
"Claire, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just can't believe its been 3 years since we've lived like a family. It feels nice. But, you seemed stressed. Maybe you should go for a walk tomorrow." Mint smiled.  
  
"Yea! I'll go down by the stream at dawn. Umm… if I catch a deer, could you maybe…"  
  
"Of course I'll make your favorite stew." Claire and Mint both giggled lightly. A strange noise could be heard outside.  
  
"I'll check it out."  
  
"Mint, be careful!" Mint gripped her Arc Edge. The animals were going wild.  
  
"At last…" Mint spun around to be knocked down. A tall white haired guy with a large and long black hand towered over the fallen girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Mint asked as she got up and attacked, her Arc Edge raised. Claire saw the two fighting and ran to the barn. She grabbed a tiller and ran outside. Claire watched as the man sent Mint sprawling back and attack the stranger.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
  
"Claire! Watch out!!!" Claire turned her head to see a hand coming strait towards her. Mint gasped as her best, and only, friend has sent to the ground.  
  
"CLAIRE!!!" she screamed, her pink pigtails flying up as a power emanated from the girl. Her blue hat flew up into the air, revealing her crystal as she charged. Arm to axe, weapon overpowered brute strength as the man laughed and disappeared. Mint dropped her Arc Edge and ran over to Claire's lifeless body. She shook it lightly, tears falling from her emerald eyes.  
  
"Claire… Claire! Please, open your eyes… he is gone now… CLAIRE!!!" she cried out as her world went black.  
  
'Three years… I must find a [relic] to revive Claire.'  
  
'I will find a [relic], I just have to!'  
  
'And then I'll bring Claire back…'  
  
Rue looked out over the sea as he slammed his fist onto the railing.  
  
"Two long years and now leads to a [relic]! I will get Maya back for this!" he yelled and stamped his foot into the ground angrily. On another part of the same ship, Mint sighed.  
  
"Claire… I'm trying so hard. I'll get a [relic] soon, I promise you." She said. Neither of them noticed the two mean looking guys talking about something red floating in the water. And neither on noticed when the ship slammed into something, sending Rue and Mint flying.  
  
  
  
End of Beginning  
  
End Author's Note- Okay, so it is a little hard making Mint and Rue be this way, but I like challenges. I would like to thank Maya for help on this. She has some good songs she is going to post, so go read them ^-^. Bye for now! Oh, her pen name is Queen Maya. 


End file.
